Like an Open Book
by BadassxKunoichi
Summary: Oneshot. Team 7 is on an overnight mission to distribute a secret file to a nearby village. Azuki and Naruto decide to play around and be obnoxious. Well, Sakura doesn't take that too well. While Sakura's fussing at the annoyed Azuki, Sasuke and her are having some sort of staring contest. Then, out of nowhere, he secretly asks her to meet him when everyone falls asleep! What the?


**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto. **

**Like an Open Book**

x x x x

"Can't catch me!" I yelled as I raced throughout the lush, green forest. I was running away from my twin brother, Naruto, who was chasing me. We decided to play a nice game of tag since I decided to tease him by snatching up his instant ramen to-go. We were on a mission with Kakashi-sensei and the rest of squad 7, but we were resting for the night.

We were supposed to keep a low profile, but when you're with the Uzumaki twins, that's not going to happen. Our mission was to take some confidential documents to a small village about 20 miles outside of our own. This little village was an ally of Konoha and the ties were very tight. Naruto, obviously, was curious as to what the scrolls contained, but Kakashi quickly shut that idea down.

We were told that it was _confidential_ information, which meant for us to keep our noses out of it and just deliver the message. Typical.

Oh, where was I? Oh, yeah! So, Naruto was chasing me through the forest, not too far away from camp. He was gaining on my tail - and fast! I infused chakra within my feet and sprinted up a tree and hopped around, trying to evade loose branches that stuck out of nowhere. "Azuki! Come, on! Give me my ramen back!" Naruto complained like a small child.

"No! These are bad for you, anyway, Naruto! They have too much sodium!" I mocked him about his health. I knew he didn't really care about eating healthy, especially since he's been eating ramen all his life, but still. It was fun to torture him at times, because he deserved it every now and then. Haha.

"You two get back down here!" I heard the agitated voice of Kakashi-sensei yell from below somewhere. Naruto took my moment of distraction to charge at me and knock us both out of the tree, the ramen to-go in tow. We both hit the ground with a thud. Thank god Naruto was there to catch my fall, but sadly, he got the bad end of the deal.

"If you weren't my sister..." I heard him grumble under his breath as he pouted and snatched his ramen up from the ground and made his way back to his spot at the camp. I giggled, "You know you love me, Naruto," which sent me a glare followed by an evil smirk, "Yeah, yeah. You'll get your's one day," He threatened before boiling his beloved ramen.

"You two are so obnoxious! Why can't you just behave like normal people and follow the rules?" Sakura complained with that snobby attitude of her's that annoyed the hell out of me. I'd rather listen to nails scratching down a chalkboard than hear the sound of her voice. Sadly, I get the bad end of the deal in this situation.

"I can't help that you are a stick in the mud and don't know how to loosen up and have a little bit of fun every once in a while," I retorted as I took my seat next to my brother and threw my blonde feathery wisps into a messy bun. Sakura scoffed, "I do too know how to have fun! I just don't do it in an obnoxious way like the two of you!"

I spit out the water that I took a sip of and started laughing. In fact, I was laughing so hard that I fell off the log I was sitting on and landed on the ground, holding my sides from the harsh laughter. Naruto joined me in my fit of giggles, but I know he was laughing _at_ me, rather than with me. But I could care less. Kakashi shared a sweatdrop and Sasuke didn't say or do anything. He just kept to himself.

Sakura scoffed and glared daggers and other weapons at me as I laughed my ass off. "You are so immature! Grow up, Azuki!" She whined, making my laughter do anything but subside. I finally found the strength to lift myself back onto the log and wipe away the beginnings of tears. "Phew, sorry! That was hiliarious! Oh, god! Sakura, you can be so funny at times," I mocked her as I was in the process of catching my breath.

She crossed her arms in anger, "Whatever, you immature pig. At least I have the decency to follow orders and not make a fool of myself," She retorted, making me giggle. "Okay, Sakura. The day you don't make a fool of yourself, is the day I will grow feathers and a beak and start cluckling like a chicken," I stated, earning a devilish glare from pinkette.

She didn't say no more as Kakashi passed out some granola bars for our dinner. Of course, only Naruto was the one that brought food. Or, at least, ramen to-go. I brought a chocolate bar, but that was demolished the after first ten minutes we started the mission. What can I say? Chocolate is one of the many addictions that I obtain.

"Sasuke-kun, would you like the other half of my granola bar?" Sakura asked in her flirty-like voice towards the raven-haired teenage boy that continuously stared at me every now and then. "Tch, no," He grunted in response and barely chewed on his own bar. We continued to eye each other, as if we were playing a game, 'Who would get caught by Sakura first?'

Sasuke and I had this sort of... _thing_. It's as if we conversated with our eyes, rather than our mouths. I swear I could read his mind at times, and I _know_ he could read mine. Stupid Uchiha. But, that didn't bother me much, because it was rather fun to have mental conversations with the boy. His eyes had more to say than what many people think.

Sometimes, we would have an _actual_ conversation. But that was rare, considering the fact that we bascially had a telepathic relationship. No fucking kidding, either.

I blushed slightly when I noticed his smirking at me. I guess I must've dazed off into the granola bar I was holding. Naruto's babbling is what brought me back to reality and made me make eye contact with Sasuke again. I could've sworn he mouthed, "Meet me after bedtime," and I gave a short nod in response.

_I wonder what he wants..._ I thought curiously. Maybe he just wants to talk. Out of anybody, other than my brother, I was closest to Sasuke. It didn't look like it, though, considering we never had any kind of friendship in public. He wasn't really the time to broadcast his relationships, which was fine with me. I like a little bit of mystery, and I didn't feel like hearing Sakura's scatchy voice more than I already have to. Ya know?

After dinner, Kakashi-sensei suggested that we should hit the sack since tomorrow would be a busy day. Team 7 rolled our their sleeping bags and nestled in for the night. I waited until everybody was asleep to look over to Sasuke, meeting his gaze. We silently slipped out of our sleeping bags and he lead me into the trees. I watched where I was going to make sure my clumbsy behind wouldn't fall and get hurt.

"Sasuke, what is it that you want?" I whispered once we were a little ways away from the camp. He stopped and turned towards me; onyx orbs staring into my sapphire ones. The next thing I knew, my back was pushed up against the trunk of a tree and those eyes were even closer to mine. Including the face that withheld those onyx eyes.

I felt the bridge of my nose heat up as I stuttered out a, "S-Sasuke?" in confusion to his unexpected actions. "Why?" He muttered out in desperation, which confused me even more. He bent his head towards the ground, seeming frustrated with himself. "Why... what, Sasuke?" I asked as I rested my hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"Why is it you? Why is it you that can read my thoughts and feelings like an open book?" He asked, getting even more frustrated, but his obsidian orbs met mine, making my body shiver. I tried to comprehend what he was saying, "I- I don't understand..." "Azuki, nobody else can talk to me or even understand me like you do. Why is that?" He asked, desperately trying to find the answer.

I was still slightly confused, but I could tell he was frustrated. It was true, nobody can ever get through to him, so how could I? That did spark my curiousity, but I didn't have the answer. I just kind of... knew how to read him, weird eh? "I... I'm not sure, Sasuke. But... why does it really matter? Isn't it good to have at least one person that understands you?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow in question.

His face was stoic, but his words held irritation, "No. I don't want anyone to understand me. It will only get in the way of my becoming stronger. But, at the same time... I want you to understand me..." He muttered, regretting the words that escaped his lips. I sighed and cupped his cheek with my hand, tenderly caressing it with care. Usually, if a girl would try to touch him like that, he would jerk away and insult them. But it wasn't like that with me...

He sighed and relaxed to my warm touch, which sent a smile across my face. "Sasuke, I know you want to become stronger to defeat your brother. But having someone understand you is not all a bad thing. It can honestly help you. Everyone needs someone to understand them, especially when that someone considers them a special friend," I smiled warmly to him as I continued to caress his cheek in a lovingly manner.

He said nothing, but stared into my blue eyes. I knew he was thinking. He was pondering what I just said and he hung his head in frustration... again. "Sasuke, what do you want me to do?" I asked, unsure of what else to say. He was concentrating, I knew that much. "There's only one thing you can do," he muttered as he looked into my eyes again.

I raised an eyebrow in question, "And what is that?" "Azuki... it's like you said. You've been my friend for a while now, and nobody ever treats me like you do. So... what do you think you should do?" It was his turn to raise his eyebrow, but his was raised with a smirk. I blushed when I realized what he wanted - a kiss.

I rolled my eyes, "If you wanted a kiss, you could've just straight up asked me, Uchiha." I teased him, but his dominant side took over and he crashed his lips into mine. I yelped out in slight surprise, but shortly came to my senses and returned the kiss with much pleasure. I felt his arms slide down to my sides and snake around them. My arms did the same to his shoulders and we stay like that for what seemed like forever.

Sadly enough, we had to part for breath. Our slight pants could only be heard by us, but that didn't stop us from continuing to make out in the dead of night. I moaned in the kiss when I felt his hands travel up and down my back, making me shiver from his warm, pleasant touch. I felt him smirk and this time, his hands trailed _under_ my shirt.

I parted to catch my breath and I stared at him in suspicion. "And just what do you think you are doing, Sasuke?" I teased him once more. He said nothing but continued to rub my back while our lips locked. I blushed when I felt the tip of his tongue press against my lips, asking for entrance. I hesitated at first, but decided _Oh, what the hell? _and let him in.

Our tongues battled for dominance, but he won, of course. He was the male, the Uchiha male. He would win a tongue battle no matter what. He pressed his forehead against mine and I stared into those onyx eyes through my half-lidded ones. "Sasuke... what are we doing?" I asked with a small smile.

"What the hell does it look like?" He retorted before smashing his face against mine. I giggled in the kiss and we continued to make out for what seemed like hours. I pulled him towards the ground with me, our lips still locked. He leaned over me as his hands travelled up the front of my shirt, but not too far up.

I moaned in the kiss again when his warm hands caressed my hips. God, his touch was electrifying. "Sasuke... what if we get in trouble?" I asked, thinking of Kakashi-sensei walking in on us and scolding us for having inappropriate actoins during an important mission. "Who cares?" He scoffed before kissing my jaw and working his way down to my neck. I giggled at the heat of his breath and ran my fingers through his raven locks.

Soon, he stopped kissing my neck and gave me one last kiss before laying his head in the crook of my neck and burying his face in my hair. I giggled and continued to play with his hair. "Sasuke, I've never seen you like this," I commented. His face was back to it's stoic expression and he grunted in response, "It's because you drive me fucking insane," He smirked along with his comment.

I rolled my eyes, "And you don't? You were driving me insane with those wandering hands of your's! You sneaky!" I poked his nose for effect and he just slightly smirked before seductively whispering in my ear, "You just wait, Azuki." I blushed so many shades of red it wasn't even funny. I narrowed my eyes and slapped his arm, "You naughty Sasuke!" He fully smirked and kissed my cheek before snuggling back into my hair.

I giggled, "You're full of it." He smirked in response and kissed my cheek before we slowly lulled ourselves into a peaceful slumber.

x x x x

I groggily opened my eyes and my senses formed around me. The flashbacks of the night before returned to my memory, and I smiled when I realized that my head was on Sasuke's chest. He was still sleeping with his arm wrapped securely around my slender waist. I looked at that beautiful face that was resting soundly.

I smiled at him and placed my head back on his chest and waited for him to awaken. A few minutes later, the arm around my waist removed itself and flexed out into a stretch. I looked up at him as he stretched with a cute yawn. I giggled, "Good morning, Sasuke," I greeted before kissing his cheek.

He smirked and caught my lips with his. We shared our morning kiss and we lazily continued to lay in our little spot. "I wonder if the other's have realized that we're missing yet," I commented, earning a nonchalant grunt from Sasuke. "Who cares. Hey, check this out," He showed me a sharp piece of rock and carved something into the stump of the tree.

It said, Sasuke U. and Azuki U. were here. Typical.

I rolled my eyes, "You goober," I gave him a playful shove. He smirked, "Now, this is marked as the tree we had our first kiss at. And there's many more to come," He smirked before tackling me to the ground and roughly smooching me. I giggled in the kiss and entangled my fingers into his raven locks and his hands roamed my body again. Basically, we had a repeat of last night.

We parted and Sasuke pressed his forehead against mine, I couldn't help but smile at him and myself. This is the start of an interesting friendship...

x x x x

**A/N: Okay, so I just wanted ot type up this quick oneshot real quick because I was bored and my flash drive is temporarily (or permanently -sobs-) lost. D: Grrr... **


End file.
